


It's worth it

by BairnSidhe



Series: Worth It 'Verse [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Secret Admirer, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy knows wanting Rogue is dangerous, but it's worth anything it takes to woo her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's worth it

If there was one thing he wanted, more than anything, more than his next breath, it was her. He knew she was dangerous, but he was dangerous too. The others would surely think he was insane, and maybe he was, but Remy LeBeau had waited long enough, and he would claim his prize. Tonight.

It began a few months ago, her ‘secret admirer’. The first thing she had gotten was a small bag of chocolates. She knew right away it wasn’t something left in her room after a girls movie night. It had to be for her in specific, left on her bed by someone who wanted to send a clear message of affection. It wasn’t huge, or fancy, just a modest paper bag containing Southern Belle Almond Clusters. The telling thing about it was that Southern Belle was only sold south of the Mason Dixon line, and didn’t ship. Also, their Almond Clusters were her absolute favorite.

He waited down the hall from her room as she went in. After a slow count to ten, the former thief used his skills to slip along the wall, until he could press his ear to the small gap at the hinge. Ah, how he loved old houses, and the way that they settled. He could just barely make out the sound of paper rustling, but regularly he could clearly hear the soft moaning sounds she made when eating her favorite candy. He had seen it once before, on a mission that took them down into Tennessee. In fact, listening to her happy sighs, he remembered the faces she had made then. He wondered if she would look like that during love making. That thought, the sounds he could still hear, and his already acute case of lust caused him to quickly run for his own room, and the privacy of a long hot shower.

A few days after that, Jean had called her into the kitchen to ask her about a big pitcher of tea in the fridge. It had a note on it that just said “For Rogue, the way you like it” in blocky letters. The tea was indeed the way she liked it, strong, mostly clover honey, and absolutely no lemon. It felt rude not to return the gesture, even if she didn’t know who did it, so she wrote a thank you note, sealed it up, and wrote “You know who you are” on the envelope, and left it where the tea had sat.

When he checked back in the kitchen, to see if she had found his latest gift, he found the note. At first, the words on the envelope worried him. What if she found his presents too pushy? Maybe food wasn’t the best approach. He’d had that track go sour on him once before, when a girl accused him of fattening her up. Rogue was from the south, though, so he was sure she could see the clear connection between food and love. Had that been moving too fast? Honestly, one of the reasons he loved her was her complexity. By the time he reached a quiet corner of the grounds, he was almost beyond worried and into scared. He braced himself as he opened the note, but inside was a message that filled him with hope.

“Whoever you are, you do know how to sweeten me up. Just be careful what you wish for, it might be dangerous.” 

Grinning like a lunatic, he walked back towards the mansion. His obvious good cheer caught the eye of one of his friends. “Remy! What’s up with the sunshine cheeriness? Have you been brain-hijacked?” Kitty was smiling at him, and her light tone conveyed both her pleasure at his happiness, and her concern at his unusual behavior.

“Not so much, ma’petite. Remy just got some good news, is all. Found out I got less ta worry about than I thought.” His eyes fell to the paper in his hand, and his smile grew more thoughtful.

“Mmm, really? What were you worrying about before, I wonder?” Giggling she snagged the note out of his hand, waving it in front of his face. “I knew it was you, BTW. I was waiting for you to ask me for help. As Rogue’s confidante, I feel compelled to help her get some. For her own good.”

“Kitty, I say this as your friend; you’ve gotten scary since you hooked up with Piotr. But I’ll take the help.”

The next gift was a Bill Staines album, wrapped in silvery paper and left in her gym bag during her Danger Room work-out. The inside leaflet with the lyrics on it had a note written in the corner next to ‘Prairie Song’, saying “That train to Omaha sure was lonely”. So, not only had her mystery man, or woman, found out her favorite singer, they had listened to the record. They must have listened closely, to reference a line from one of her favorite tracks.

As they walked down her hall, listening to the music from her room, Gambit nodded to Kitty. Although he worried about the blatancy of her spying, he had to say, that girl was very good at gathering info. It would have taken him weeks to get into Rogue’s iTunes playlists. It was just a happy accident that one of her top ten most-played songs was one he knew by heart. Even though she already had the mp3, he knew her fondness for vinyl.

The next week on her dresser, she found a trashy, campy romance novel about an Arabian princess who masters the dance of the seven veils to get close to the humble valet of a visiting prince. Who, of course, turned out to be the prince in disguise. They fall madly in love, each not wanting to admit it because they are both worried about their impending arranged marriages, to each other. It was ridiculous, and full of farce-ish humor and more than one steamy scene, just the way she liked them. Now, she knew her admirer was adept at finding out the things she liked, but her love of god-awful harlequin romance was not something she told anyone about. Ever. The only people she could think of who could find out about it were telepaths too ethical to hack into her mind. She stood up, fully intending to go petition the Professor to determine if her ‘secret admirer’ was monkeying with her brain. As she opened the door, she ran into Gambit. The charming Cajun turned the full force of his crooked grin on her.

“Did’ya like the book, cherè?” His smile was full of a heat she hadn’t wanted to admit she returned. As she sputtered and tried to find words, he gently moved them into her room. “This needs privacy, non?”

Rogue was speechless, not from shock, but from his presence in her room. Remy Le’Beau was the one person she couldn’t resist. Anyone else, she could have clocked in hall before they knew what hit ‘em.

“You? You were the one who left the candy, and the tea?” She collapsed on her bed, holding her head to brace against her wildly fluxing emotions. He sat next to her and put his gloved hand on her shoulder.

“Oui. You know I was worried about the food, but…” He tilted his head in that small shrug she had always adored. “You left the card, so I keep going. And Cherè? I knew it was dangerous, always had. Danger isn’t near so bad as you pushin’ Remy away.” The head-tilt deepened, and his hand moved to tilt her chin up, as he leaned in to a kiss.

“You’re an idiot, if you think this is a good idea, Swamp-Rat.” She tried to put disdain in her words, but she couldn’t manage it with his captivating eyes looking at her with adoration. “Ah can’t control my power when…” His mouth captured hers, and she felt the love, the longing, the burning desire there. She tried to pull back, to control her powers despite the emotional whirlwind, but then she realized she had none of his memories. “How? How did you do that?”

“You’re not the only one who’s dangerous, Rogue. I pulled in some favors people owe, from my Guild days.” He smiled again, “It might have cost me, but we got the night, but just this night. Until morning, we can touch.” He pulled her close to him, but she pushed him back.

“What’d you have to pay?”

“Nuttin’ dis poor Cajun was using much. An’ it ain’t a sale, more like a lease, I’ll get it back. Remy tell you in the mornin’, tonight is for us.” Again, he held her to him, and this time she let him. He passed on all his love, kissing her with a hunger she returned. They fell back; pulling each other’s clothes off, reveling in the chance they had that night.

After a long night of love-making, as the sun peeked over the horizon, the thief slipped out of bed. An exhausted Rogue rolled over in the bed, reaching for him.

“Shh, you just get some sleep, mon Coeur. Remy got ta go now, lessn’ you tempt him. De sun, he is up, an’ the deal I made is over.”

“Remy? You said you’d tell me what it cost you.” He turned his head away from her. He couldn’t let her see his eyes right now.

“What did you give up, Remy?” Rogue’s tone of voice was dark with fear. “Spill it swamp rat.”

He pulled on his coat, and quietly said “Tiniest little bit o’ my soul.” As he walked out the door, he turned to look at her with normal brown eyes.

“It was worth it.”


End file.
